


Interlude 3: Happy Birthday Sammichka!

by Caiti (Caitriona_3), GalahadsGurl



Series: The Cahill Project [30]
Category: Check Please (cameo), Flashpoint (TV), Grimm (TV), Les Miserables (kinda), Mission: Impossible (Movies), Supernatural
Genre: Check Please is a cameo, F/M, Found Family, Gen, Happy Birthday Sam Braddock, National Hockey League, The Aces Beat the Maple Leafs, Unconventional Birthday Parties, We stan (1) set of parents
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-18
Updated: 2019-02-18
Packaged: 2019-10-30 23:07:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,353
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17837759
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Caitriona_3/pseuds/Caiti, https://archiveofourown.org/users/GalahadsGurl/pseuds/GalahadsGurl
Summary: To the Brothers Grimms, birthdays have always been the only holidays that matter.And no matter how complicated it can be - a red eye flight to Prague, a train to Mexico City, or even a Quinjet to Toronto - Will Grimm and Marina Petrovka make a habit of never missing a birthday.Regardless of how far away their children may be.





	Interlude 3: Happy Birthday Sammichka!

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys! I am SO SORRY that this didn't get uploaded last week. I completely forgot, and by the time I remembered, it was nearly time to post again so I just took the week off. Which is not to say that I stopped writing! Caiti and I have so much cool stuff coming up, we can't wait to hear what you think! 
> 
> Enjoy this chapter. The next interlude is actually going to be a 4+1 with the Sweet Sixteens that are going to be happening during this storyline year. So we hope you enjoy that as well. 
> 
> Let us know what you think! Your comments mean the world to us! 
> 
> Translations at the end, as always. We love you! Enjoy!

[](https://imgur.com/Ftlu02L)

Marina snickered as she watched her son pout behind his father's back. Though readily clear he wasn't happy about being babysat by his grandparents - which always made her laugh that her best friend was her children's **grandmother** , whether they called her that or not - he seemed equally reluctant to mention it to his parents. Fortunately for him, his father hadn't noticed the pout yet . . . and his mother didn’t intend to bring it to her partner's attention either. 

Moving to wrap her arms around her son, she pulled him down to her height to press a warm kiss to his cheek. Her arms tightened as he moved to pull away, murmuring into his ear, “You know as well as I do, you were never going to be left alone. Not after what happened on Sunday?”

Rene's cheek rubbed against hers lightly as he nodded, a soft huff of air the only sign of his frustration - both at his punishment and with himself. "I know," he promised, stepping back with a twist of his mouth. 

"Be the angel I know you can be, my love, and you'll have your father's trust back soon enough," she insisted in a low tone, fingers squeezing his wrist before she moved to her elder teenager next. Her eyes narrowed a little as she scolded fondly, "As for you . . . be smart and keep an eye on your brother."

Sam's chin nodded once in sheepish agreement. "I will, Mom, I promise. Tell Sam we said 'hi' and 'happy birthday'?" 

"We absolutely will," she agreed, letting him lift her off her feet to squeeze her tightly around the middle. “I can’t wait to see what you’re doing at school, for the competition.”

The teenager’s mouth twisted a little as he joked, “Well, once Rene tells us the details, I’m sure I’ll be excited about it too.”

She chuckled, pushing up on tiptoes to ruffle his hair fondly. Her son’s cheeks went rosy at the casual affection, head ducking to hide the blush. Twirling on her toes, she beamed up at her lover as she chirped, “All right then – are we ready?”

Amusement tilted his smile as he teased in reply, “I don’t know? Have you finished giving out your marching orders?”

Crinkling her nose at him, she stuck her tongue out at him playfully. Her lover chuckled, before turning his attention to his sons. “Make sure you get to school on time in the morning – Dad and Maria had enough to worry about without worrying about rousting you out of bed, understood?”

“Yes sir,” the two boys agreed simultaneously. 

“And help with your sisters – you know how much of a handful those three can get when they’re planning something. _Da_?” Marina continued with a small smirk – she’d never admit it, but she looked forward to the chaos more than likely going to ensue once the Power Couple had gone. 

"You got it, Mom," the younger Winchester promised, with a sheepish smile. "We'll keep Trouble out of trouble." 

Dry amusement coated her partner's tone as he snarked in reply, "If you can do that, you're a miracle worker and we'll have to discuss an increase in your allowance."

Both boys perked up at the statement, before exchanging conspiratorial looks between the two, prompting Marina to clarify, "No bribery. Or we'll **never** get her to do anything."

They slumped a little bit, whatever plan they'd been coming up with in their head suddenly derailed by the admonishment. She chuckled as she reached for her bag, blinking as Will grabbed it first. Narrowing her eyes at him playfully, she turned back to her sons. "I have every faith you both - prove me right, _da_?"

 _Samonik_ 's "Yes Mom" overlapped Rene's "You got it, Mama," leaving Marina blowing kisses to them both as her partner began to herd her from the house. Waving over her shoulder, she called out, "I love you both! Be good for your grandparents! And take care of each other!" 

She loved the sound of her lover's amusement as he pulled the door closed between them, insisting, "Marishka, we're going to miss our flight and then we won't be in Toronto on time for Sam's birthday. Are we going or not?"

"Of course we are!" she insisted, whirling on the ball of her foot like a dancer before dragging **him** behind _**HER**_. "Hurry, Mishka - _Sammichka_ will be worried if we don't get in on time."

"As a reminder, _samaya malen'kaya_ , I'm just waiting on you," he joked, dodging her playful smack with a deft shift of his shoulders. 

Eyes narrowed, she wrinkled her nose as she forced her native accent thicker then teased, "Playful, teasing, and no crease between your eyebrows? Who are you and what have you done with my lover?"

He grinned and bent to buss a rough kiss to the upper curve of her cheek. " _Ya lyublyu tebya, zhemchuzhina_."

" _Vsegda, moy lyubov_ ," she replied with a brilliant smile.

Marina loved nothing more than her family - her lover, their children, and their crazy, extended Misfits - but not having to fly commercial was always one of her favorite benefits about working for S.H.I.E.L.D.. Stepping off the Quinjet into a grey Toronto day with a stretch and a smile, her grin widened further to see her eldest son hop off the hood of his Jeep, one hand lifting in a wave. "Ma!" he called to catch her attention, unnecessary as it was. 

" _Sammichka_!" she cried out in reply, already dashing down the ramp. 

Her eldest met her at the bottom, arms coming around her waist and scooping her up in an exuberant hug, the both of them spinning as he swung her around. Marina laughed out loud, clinging to his neck as they embraced. After a moment, he dropped her lightly on her feet then bent to press a warm kiss to her cheek. "Hiya Ma."

"Hello, baby," she returned, eyes narrowing critically as she scanned him from head to toe. The cinched belt and loose fit around his waist band caused a flair of concern and she shook her finger at him sharply, scolding, "Stop losing weight, _Sammichka_! You're going to cause me a coronary!" 

"Sorry, Ma - it's been crazy at SRU for the last few weeks. Everyone's been all hands on deck," he apologized with a charming grin. "But, you're here now so feel free to stuff me full of food to your heart's content."

Will crowed from behind her, joking fondly, "Don't give her that kind of blanket permission, Sam. You'll burst by the time we leave."

“No commentary from the peanut gallery,” Marina scolded with a roll of her eyes, smacking lazily at her lover. “The both of you cause me night-sweats, I’m serious.”

They both beamed at her, utterly shameless in their solidarity. "Bah! When I keel over from heart attack, you both will only have yourselves to blame."

"You're going to outlive us all, Ma."

"No, honey - your father is going to outlive us all. Computer, remember?" she joked, nose crinkling as the "computer" in question corralled her with an elbow around the neck and his free hand attacking the ticklish place just under her ribcage. 

Finally releasing her after her squeals reached supersonic levels, Will tucked his giggling and gasping lover into his side and turned to his son. "Where's the Bug?"

"At home with Jules. She's working an overnight tonight, so they're having some Mommy-Daughter time right now."

"Good," Marina replied with a smile. "How is Jules?"

"She's good. She got a promotion to sergeant, so she's working more. But she's really enjoying it too." 

"We'll make sure to congratulate her then," the Russian insisted with a warm smile. "What about you? Any promotions?"

"Interim team leader, while **my** team leader is out on medical leave. But nothing permanent." He smirked, joking, "Which is fine. As much as I would be grateful for the pay raise, the extra paperwork is a nightmare."

"Paperwork of **any** kind is a nightmare," Will scoffed with a distasteful twist of his lips. 

"Says the man who has managed to bribe my PA into doing his for him," his partner teased sweetly, batting her eyes at him playfully. "Fortunately, giving Vika paperwork is like giving candy to a child - it's consumed as eagerly and just as fast."

Sam grinned as he joked, "Think I could convince Vika to do mine too?"

The dry look she shot him caused Sam to chuckle, hands going up in surrender as he promised, "I won't! I promise!"

Marina huffed, muttering under her breath, "Everybody’s stealing my Vika. Get your **own** Vika, for crying out loud!"

The two men smirked at each other over her head, before insisting together in a sugary sweet tone, "We love you!"

Smacking at both of them, she insisted firmly, "Neither of you are as cute as you think you are." 

Ice blue eyes twinkled as her son teased, "Nah - you think we're cuter."

Even as she grumbled, Marina knew she could say nothing in dispute. She truly did think they were as adorable as they thought they were. “Both of you, hush.”

*******************************  
For once, things were very relaxed as the four adults mingled together to celebrate Sam's birthday. Will and Marina had made dinner reservations for the five of them at Byblos, an upper scale Mediterranean restaurant in downtown Toronto, excited for the chance to spoil their eldest son for once. Sam blushed throughout the opening pleasantries, trying to protest fruitlessly even as he let his parents bully him into the restaurant, followed by his laughing wife and giggling daughter. 

As for Jules, the pretty profiler seemed a lot calmer than they could remember for a while. A sense of pride and thrill ran through her mien, extending to both her promotion and her husband. As a result, the small dinner party turned both celebratory and fun. It was a marked change to the sometime fraught interactions the four had with each other and, even knowing she wasn’t entirely willing to forgive and forget yet, some part of Marina hoped that things could begin to improve in their relations across the board. 

Six month old Sadie remained cheerful and active throughout dinner - a perfect, charming angel in a pristine pink dress - her gleeful giggles filling the air as she soaked in being the absolute center of everyone's attention. Both grandparents cuddled their granddaughter relentlessly, squabbling playfully with one another over who had held her longest and whose turn it was next. Not that _Deda_ ever had to give her up much - Sadie was definitely a _Deda_ 's Girl.

A more than fine scenario from Marina’s point of view - she loved to watch the soft and adoring look that overtook his face when he showered their granddaughter with all the love and affection he could provide. 

Things were starting to wind down as their host stopped at their table, sharing a conspiratorial look with her lover. Turning suspicious eyes of her own onto her partner, she barely heard the man's ensuing inquiry. "How was everything today? Satisfactory, I hope?"

"Yes, thank you," Sam agreed with a smile. "Everything was delicious."

"Well, I hope you have left room for one final course, sir."

"A final course?" came the puzzled echo from the younger married couple, Marina's soft snort filling the silence as her lover's plan suddenly resolved itself in her head. "Wait . . . Dad, please say you didn't?"

Will said nothing, only allowed his small smirk to morph into a true grin as a group of people descended on their table singing a startlingly perfect rendition of "Happy Birthday" in French. The infant perched on his knee squealed, absolutely delighted by the music while her joyous giggles rang through the restaurant as her little hands clapped together. Marina giggled to see Will’s knee start to bounce, jumping the baby up and down to the sound of her giggles, earning another reason for the child’s delight. 

This was everything she’d ever wanted for her son – everything she’d ever dreamed he’d have. With any luck, things were starting to look up from here. 

It was starting to get late in the afternoon when Jules looked down at her watch to check the time and all but gasped. “Holy . . . is that the TIME?!”

As if on cue, the entire table turned their attentions either to their watches or their phones, eyebrows rising at the time listed there. "How did it get so late?" Marina asked in genuine shock, standing from her chair and beginning to gather their things. 

Will scooped Sadie up against his chest as he too stood from his chair, digging in his pocket for his wallet. "It's still hours before we need to be there, Marishka - we'll be fine," he soothed, tossing down enough cash to cover the bill before herding her tenderly towards the door and outside. 

"But we have to get Sadie to the sitter," she reminded him, blinking as Jules moved in to touch her arm carefully.

"I'll take the Bug. In order to get home to get changed, I run right by her house. I can drop her off on my way home."

"Are you sure?" Sam questioned, standing from his chair as well. "I said I'd drop her off before Dad and Ma dragged me to whatever their surprise is tonight."

"I'm sure, Sam," she insisted with a smile. "You go and have fun with your parents - you haven't gotten to see them for anything fun since before your brother was abducted. Just pick up Sadie tonight and I'll see you in the morning, when I get off shift."

Wrapping his arms low around her hips, he bent to kiss her cheek. "Thank you, Jules."

"My pleasure," she promised with a wink. "Enjoy your birthday. I'm sorry I'm not going to get to spend more of it with you."

"That's okay. There's always next year . . . and the year after that . . . and every year for the rest of our lives," he reminded her with one of his WOW smiles. "I love you."

She pushed up onto her tiptoes to kiss him, promising, "I love you too," in reply. 

After a flurry of hugs and kisses and affections were lavished on their granddaughter, Marina watched as her lover relinquished the baby to their daughter-in-law. "Say buh-bye to _Baba_ and _Deda_ , Bug," Jules cooed, using her own hand to help Sadie wave goodbye. 

"Buh buh," the little girl babbled, tiny legs pushing against her mother's body so as to bounce a little in her arms. 

"Bye Sadie-bug, _Baba_ and _Deda_ will see you in the morning," Will vowed, blowing her a final kiss goodbye before Jules waved and disappeared from sight. 

Once they were gone, Sam shoved his hands into his pockets and turned to face his parents. "So . . . what's the plan now?"

Marina's smile grew at the question, her tone teasing as she joked, "You'll just have to wait and find out. In the meantime, let's get out of here. I want to go for a walk - that was **so** much food!" 

"Afraid you're going to sink through the concrete? I mean, you just ate your weight in lamb. Where did you manage to put it all?" her Misha teased, eyes sparkling as he swayed out of her range. 

Scowling at him playfully, she pushed her fists into the curves of her hips and demanded, "Why do I put up with you?"

Pausing to seriously consider the question, he asked, "Because you love me?"

"I'm sure **that's** not it," she huffed with a smirk as she turned her back and started sauntering away down the sidewalk outside the restaurant. She was careful to put a little extra sway in her hips, knowing the flutter of her hem around her knees always drove her lover wild . . . in the very best of ways.

She could hear her son's muffled laughter as her lover growled, "Marishka . . ."

"Yes, my love?" she questioned innocently, looking back over her shoulder with a flirtatious smirk, practically batting her eyes at him and causing heat to rise in his eyes. 

"Don't start something you cannot finish."

Whirling on her toes, one hand flew to her chest in mock-horror. "I would never!" she protested innocently, the shock on her face giving away to her amusement as her partner growled at her once more. "As a reminder, _moy lyubov_ . . . we are with our son."

" _Sammichka mozhet zakryt' svoi proklyatyye glaza_ (can close his damned eyes)," he grit out in rumbling Russian, causing Marina's smile to blossom into a wicked grin. 

"Oh Mishka . . . not on his birthday," she protested in a light tone, as seductive as any femme fatale’s. After a moment, her eyes went wide and she squeaked as he lunged for her. 

Barely managing to dodge his reckless grab, Marina whirled on her heel and bolted down the sidewalk, her flimsy heels quickly left in her wake as she fled from her lover. She could hear their son's laughter following them as she raced towards the parking lot where Sam had parked his Jeep. "Ma! You forgot your shoes!" he called after her, tone teasing and amused. 

She squealed with laughter at the touch of fingers on her ribs, twisting away at the very last second before Will could get a good grip on her dress. Free for another millisecond - if that - she took a sharp right down the footpath beside the lot in an attempt to evade him for another moment or two. Hardly able to breathe through her giggles, she didn't even bother to shout a reply to her son, forcing all of her focus into outrunning the man chuckling behind her.

After a moment, an ironclad arm snaked around her waist and dragged her back against a chiseled chest. There was a low, seductive purr in the tone that whispered into her ear, repeating his earlier admonition, “Marishka, _moya sumasshedshaya devushka_ , do not start something you cannot finish.”

Turning her nose into the warm column of his throat, she nuzzled against him delicately as she teased, “Aren’t you the one who always says anticipation makes the heart grow fonder?”

She shivered as he nipped the top of her ear in silent punishment, vowing, “You’re gonna pay for that.”

“Oh, I very much hope so,” she giggled, a soft squeak slipping free as he pinched her with his free hand then corralled her under his left arm, trapped safely against his side. 

Delighted to have gotten what she wanted, she cuddled closer and watched her son with a brilliant smile as Sam approached, her heels swaying lazily from the tips of two fingers. “ _Allo, Sammichka_.”

His smile grew as he insisted, “I have missed you, Ma.”

“We’ve missed you too, baby,” she promised in a bright, cheerful tone, one hand reaching out to link her fingers with his and squeeze warmly. 

Shifting her grip, he offered her back her heels, then allowed her to steady herself on the offered arm as she slipped them back onto her filthy, black feet. Once a comfortable 4 inches taller once more, he took the hand he held and tucked it into the curve of his elbow so she was held safe and protected between them. “All right,” he insisted once they were stretched out in a line, all three arm in arm as though they were characters in a Wizard of Oz reenactment. “Where are we going? The anticipation is killing me?”

Looking up at her lover, she begged, “Let’s walk, Mishka. We’re not that far, and we’ll miss most of the traffic if we’re a little farther away than everyone else who’s going.”

Smile amused and benevolent, he bent to kiss her warmly, nibbling on her lips nodding once in agreement to her argument. “All right. To be honest, I don’t mind the walk.” Head turning to find his son, he asked, “What about you, _Sammichka_?" 

The blond grinned at his father as he shrugged, his posture exuding calm and relaxation. "I never mind a walk with the people I care about. Point us in the right direction, and I’m right there with you.”

Chuckling, Will joked, "Well . . . seeing as we're almost there anyway, we might as well tell you."

Bending to press an affectionate kiss to his mother's curls, their son’s voice sounded almost absent as he asked, "Tell me what?"

Marina bounced on her toes excitedly as she squealed, "We're going to the hockey game tonight!"

At the announcement her eldest child all but froze in his tracks, his smile starting to widen to almost inhuman proportions as the words processed in his high-powered brain. After a moment, it clicked and she could literally **SEE** the sparkles in his eyes as Sam began to vibrate with clear excitement. "Are you serious?!" 

"As a heart attack," Will deadpanned dryly, before chuckling as they watched their son start to practically bounce in place. “I’m going to assume that the happy dance means you approve?”

Of course, all of a moment later Sam froze in place, his head dropping back in dismay as he groaned wretchedly. "Oh fuck me!!!" 

To say that Marina was startled by the declaration was an understatement - a sentiment her partner mirrored if the confusion on his face was any indication. "Sam, I'm going to be honest - I'd thought you were going to be a little more excited about it than you are right now. I mean, if I'd known you didn't want to go, I wouldn't have spent the money on the tickets."

"Oh no!" he protested, eyes going wide. "No, it's not about the gift! I am **totally** excited about the game, Dad - seriously, totally stoked and cheering about it in at least a dozen different languages. But, they're playing the Aces tonight."

The Russian's head cocked in confusion. "I admit I haven't really followed hockey since I left home, but . . . I'm confused. Who are the Aces?"

"They're the team from Vegas - they were an expansion about ten years ago and have since won three damned Cups," he grumbled, his mouth twisting with distaste. 

One of Will’s eyebrows cocked as he questioned, "And why do you look like that offends you personally?"

"Because it does?" he replied with a scoff. "One of their As has it **out** for Canadian teams, which is unfair seeing as he used to play for the Q up in Montreal, but every time the Aces come to Toronto, my Leafs flame out like there's a wildfire in the rink."

“Ah, so this has nothing to do with the Aces and everything to do with your team losing,” Will clarified, earning a betrayed look from his son. 

“Come on, Dad,” he muttered with a disgruntled huff. “You don’t have to say it so **baldly**. It makes me sound childish.”

Marina's giggles burst free of her as she teased, "Sometimes, _Sammichka_ , it's wonderful to see you remember to act your own age. You carry the world on your shoulders, baby."

There was joy in those liquid ice eyes as he looked down at her, mouth twisted sheepishly even as he shrugged. "Yeah, I've been told."

Nodding decisively, she insisted, "All right then. Let's go enjoy the game. Your father and I promise to boo very loudly for the Aces, _da_?"

Sam beamed at her as he pressed a slapdash kiss to the apple of her cheek. "You're the best Ma ever, Ma. Just make sure you also cheer louder for the Leafs than you boo for the Aces, okay?"

"You're also one of the very best sons in the world,” she promised, pulling him down to kiss his cheek fondly. “And I promise to cheer as loudly as possible, on my honor as a Russian.”

Her lover rolled his eyes at them, tone deadpan as he insisted, "Frankly, you're both ridiculous. Come on - if we don't pick up the pace, we **are** going to be late."

The mother and son exchanged a conspiratorial grin with each other before Marina snuggled closer to her lover, "Whatever you say, Mishka."

The Russian watched him roll brilliantly blue eyes, earning a giggle as he struggled to glower at her in quiet reproach. After a moment, he sighed, giving it up as a bad job. "Can we just go?" 

"Just waiting on you, _moy lyubov_ ," she taunted, squealing as he lunged at her with a shout, "Oh, that is it!"

The three adults chased each other down the street like children, Marina's giggles leading the boys on as they approached the arena where the Toronto Maple Leafs played during their season. Slowly to a stop about 100 feet from the VIP door, Marina squealed as Will grabbed her around her waist and tossed her up over his shoulder. "Misha!" she cried, hands fisting in the back of his sport-coat. "Put me down!"

One hand came up to pinch the back of her knee, earning another squeal, even as his shoulder deliberately bounced under to make her feet kick in an effort to regain her balance. "I think I like you this way," he joked, jostling her a little bit into a more comfortable position. 

"William Michael Grimm, you put me down this instant!" she ordered, squirming determinedly. "I am not flashing my panties to all and sundry, do you understand me?"

Her lover scoffed at the scold, his hand pinching her just under the ribs and earning another squeal of laughter. "Seriously, Marishka, I'll kill anyone who thinks to take a peek. Furthermore, your skirt is pinned against the backs of your knees - no one can see a damned thing."

Marina looked up at the sound of soft laughter, glaring at her son fondly. Sam shrugged as he joked, "Sorry, Ma. I'm staying out of this one."

"You are not my favorite," she scolded, wiggling determinedly in an attempt to dislodge her partner's hold. "Misha, please . . ." 

His tone was speculative as he asked, "You promise to behave?"

"Of course not," she protested, scandalized by the very question. "What kind of question is that!?"

Chuckling, he dropped her lightly to her feet as he teased, "That's my girl."

She could barely maintain her glare as she smacked at him, free hand tugging at her skirt and pulling herself back into order. "You are a menace," she insisted, feeling a laugh pull at the corner of lips and struggling to maintain her expression. 

He only grinned at her, utterly shameless about it. Rolling her eyes, she lifted her chin and all but flounced to the VIP entrance. A moment later, Sam joined her, his arm dropping around her shoulders as he bent to kiss her cheek firmly, insisting, "Love you Ma."

Sticking her tongue out at him, she huffed, "Uh-huh - I was feeling the love, hanging upside down over your father's shoulder."

"He seems a lot . . ." here Sam trailed off, ice blue eyes fixed on his father's head as the Colonel took the lead through the entrance. ". . . calmer."

"The Hamptons was a good idea," she agreed with a fond smile for her lover as he twisted to look back at them, his curiosity over their lollygagging clear on his features. "There are four teenagers determined to cause him a heart attack, but he's been a lot more relaxed since we got home."

"Teenagers? I'm assuming we're talking about Rene, Samonik, Inari and Dacia?" Sam asked, guiding her tenderly through the gate then tucking her back to his side again. "A more fearsome foursome I'm sure has never been seen before."

Marina burst into laughter at the statement, calling out to her lover, "Mishka! Sam just nicknamed the kids!" 

Twisting back from his conversation with an usher, Will thanked the man quickly before coming back to join them. "Oh? Do I want to know?"

"Well, probably not, but from the shenanigans I've been hearing about, it's apt," was the chuckling response from their son. 

"All right - let's hear it."

Sam glanced down at his mother, clearly curious as to whether she was the one to tell him, blinking to see her wave him on. "Um . . . the Fearsome Foursome."

Her partner blinked at the statement, before bursting into startled laughter. "I am going to enjoy the look on Rene's face, the first time I refer to the four of them that way."

Marina snickered as she also took a moment to imagine the reaction. "Oh - he's going to be horrified," she giggled, one hand to cover her mouth as she bent double.

Sam snickered as he joked, "Now I'm jealous I'm not gonna get to see his reaction."

Will snorted, reminding him in a dryly amused tone, "I'm sure we can figure out a way for it to get recorded for you."

"How's Uncle Jay's AI coming along? Shane?" he asked hesitantly, eyebrows furrowing as he tried to remember the name Jason was considering for the AI. "Or is it Shine?"

"Shae," Marina replied with an indulgent smile. "Named for his beloved wife, the former Casey Shraeger."

"Right," he replied with a chuckle. "I should have remembered that. Aunt Casey protested vehemently."

"Still does. Regularly," Will joked with a smirk. "Come on - we're up in the suites."

"Suites?!" Sam asked, eyes flashing wide in pleased surprise. "Dad, I would have totally been okay with top section seats."

"Your father wanted to get three rink side," Marina cut in, giving her lover a quelling look as he moved to explain himself, "but that many people would have caused a panic attack. So I pushed for the suite instead. I hope that's okay."

"Hell yeah! The seats in the suites are infinitely more comfortable," Sam agreed with a sheepish smile. "I just . . . I wasn't really expecting you to pay so much for the tickets."

"You're our son, Sam," Will reminded him with an indulgent grin. "We threw your sisters a birthday party for the ages in January. Samonik and Rene are both turning 16, which means their birthday parties are going be massive blowouts. Which is saying nothing about Sadie, who turns one in July and we hope to throw a massive party for her here in Toronto as well." 

Marina chuckled as she laid a hand on the sniper's bicep to draw his awed attention from his father. "What your father is trying to say, is you are no less important to us than the rest of your siblings. We even went to meet Cassian in Prague for **his** birthday this year. The very least we could do was come to spend your birthday with you, and maybe spoil you a little bit . . . the only way you'll ever let us."

Ducking his head sheepish, Sam shrugged a little as he insisted, "I'm like 34 years old, Ma - I'm a little old to be spoiled anymore."

"Hogwash and bullshit," Marina scoffed with a roll of her eyes. "You are **never** too old to be spoiled. Not by your father and certainly not by me." Giving him a narrow eyed look she scolded, "How long have you been with us now?"

He burst in laughter as he gathered her close and pressed a haphazard kiss to her cheek. "Long enough to know better?" he asked rhetorically through a bright smile. 

"Good answer," she giggled with a grin and wink. "Come on. We got here just in time, so let's try not to miss kick off."

"Puck drop, Ma - kick off is American football," Sam teased, dodging her smack as she scowled. "I thought you were Russian or something."

Scowling at him through her laughter, she ordered, "Hush you - I've had other things to be concerned with in the last 60 some odd years."

Looping one arm around her neck, he pulled her to him for a kiss to her cheek, avoiding her attempts to fend him off effortlessly. "Love you, Ma."

"Sure you do - picking on your dear, old Ma," she bemoaned dramatically, even as her eyes sparkled with suppressed amusement. "Philistine."

Her lover was still laughing as they entered their private suite, Marina's eyes going wide at the sheer size of it. " _Bozhe moi_ ," she breathed, twirling slowly as she tried to take it all in at once. "This is all just for us?"

"We have a private wait staff, and yes . . . just for us."

"Yay!" she cheered, bouncing on her toes and turning to face her son. "So? What do you think?"

"This is awesome," he agreement, moving down the gentle slope towards the viewing space at the front of the suite. "Over the blue line, too, so we'll be able to see the whole game." 

"Good birthday so far?"

Icy blue eyes scanned over both of his parents, watching the Colonel come over to wrap his arms around her waist, his chin coming to rest on her head, the action causing her smile to widen just that much further. After a moment, he nodded firmly in agreement. "Best birthday ever."

"Excellent!" she cheered, bouncing on her toes with a happy clap of her hands. "Oh, I'm so glad to hear it!" 

Marina watched as her son turned back over his shoulder, a small smile curving one corner of his lips at whatever he could see happening behind him. "Huh - we got here just in time. They're lining up for the face off."

"Ha!" the Russian blurted, coming to join him. "I knew it had some thing to do with an 'off' of some kind."

"Whatever you say, Ma," he teased with a laugh, leaning forward with his forearms braced against the the waist high partition. 

Marina leaned her hip against the half-wall, attention split between her increasingly excited son and the ice below them. Soon enough, she could understand his excitement - the game was engaging and interesting, quickly pulling almost the entirety of her attention to the game.

It was quickly apparently, though, her son's beloved Leafs were losing . . . and badly. Sam's hand smacked down against the partition, before pacing away from the view furiously, cussing, "Fucking Aces! Damn Parson on a stick!"

The woman's head cocked at the almost lazy vehemence in his tone, her own question curious as she asked, "You don't actually sound angry."

Sam looked back at her in surprise, before his mouth twisted. "You noticed that huh?" Slumping into the couch, he leaned back into the cushions and glared at the ceiling. “To be honest – my irritation with Parson has almost **zero** to do with Parson.” 

Marina watched her partner’s eyebrow cock upwards at the statement. “That makes no sense, Sammy.”

“I mean, I’m still pissed at him – my Leafs are losing – but it’s not just about the fact we’re losing,” he insisted with a shrug. “But it does make a little sense, if you know the history behind Parson’s hockey career . . . and where he should have played.”

"Assume we don't know anything," Marina teased as a gentle reminder that the couple typically had other things on their minds than sports, be it hockey or otherwise. 

He smirked, before leaning forward on his elbows. "So my frustration with Parson is mostly because of his former linemate, Jack Zimmermann."

"Does he play for the Aces too?"

"He should have," Sam muttered bitterly. "Okay, so it is 2009; Kent Parson and Jack Zimmermann play for the Q over in Montreal. **Top** prospects declared for the draft that year." He took a deep breath, irritated breath in through his nose. "Everyone knows Zimmermann is going first, with Parson going second. Done deal, even months before anyone was even really **thinking** about the draft."

Sam's hands came out to stave off the question he could see in his mother's eyes, insisting, "I was fine with that. The Leafs were second in the draft that year. The Aces tanked that year - totally within expectations. Zimmermann was a robot on the ice - he didn't connect with his teammates, the game, the fans . . . the Aces could have him. He was the superior, **technical** player, but I wanted Parson for the Leafs."

"Why?"

"He **loved** the game and those are the best players - the ones who work hard and put their souls to it. The Leafs needed that - we were on a skid downhill and it hasn’t changed at all in the last two years. It was supposed to though, hence my frustration."

"But . . ." Marina stammered to a stop, genuinely confused. Will seemed to understand and asked the question she wanted instead, "So why does Parson play for the Aces?"

"The night before the draft, Zimmermann OD'd and Parson went first. The Aces snatched him up like a shiny penny on a street corner – they’ve played for the Cup both of the last two years and won both."

"And you're irritated because that should be the Leafs."

"Got it in one," he agreed, head dropping back onto the back of the couch. 

Will’s tone was distant as he asked, "What happened to Zimmermann?"

"I don't know. He doesn't play hockey professionally anymore - I know he survived . . . who knows what happened to the kid." Huffing out a sigh, he stood and moved back to the partition. “Maybe we’ll get lucky and the Leaf’s will be able to steal Parson from the Aces one day, but they seem pretty determined to keep him come hell or high water. So . . . I will simply have to endure the Aces kicking the shit out of my Leafs, with the very player who should have saved us from Hockey Hell, every time they show up.” Huffing, he grunted, “Yay me.”

Marina’s tone was conciliatory as she spoke, tone soothing and gentle, “Baby?”

“Yeah Ma?”

“. . . you need a new sport.”

Sam looked horrified by the very suggestion as his jaw dropped in shock. “Like hell I do! Hockey is the best damn sport ever!” 

“Then quit cussing over unhatched chickens, get over here and watch the game with us.”

Rolling his eyes, he shot his mother a cocky salute, “Whatever you say, Ma.”

“And don’t you forget it!” she laughed with a bright grin. “Happy birthday, baby.”

He joined her at the partition, arms coming around her shoulders in a warm, firm hug. “Best birthday ever.”

“That’s what I wanted to hear!”

**Author's Note:**

> Translations: 
> 
> (R) Da/net - yes/no  
> (R) Samonik - Sammy baby (family nickname for Sam Winchester to differentiate between him and his older brother, Sam Grimm)  
> (R) Sammichka - Sammy honey (nickname for Sam Grimm to differentiate between him and his younger brother, Sam Winchester)  
> (R) samaya malen'kaya - my little one (Will Grimm's most common nickname for his longtime partner, Marina Petrovka)  
> (R) Ya lyublyu tebya - I love you  
> (R) zhemchuzhina - pearl (one of Will Grimm's nicknames for his long time lover, Marina Petrovka)  
> (R) Vsegda - always  
> (R) moy lyubov - my love  
> (R) Deda - short for Dedushka - grandfather (common term for Will Grimm from his grandchildren)  
> (R) Baba - short for Babushka - grandmother (common term for Marina Petrovka from her grandchildren)  
> (R) moya sumasshedshaya devushka - my crazy girl (one of Will Grimm's nicknames for his long time lover, Marina Petrovka)  
> (R)


End file.
